


Something with You

by EriWritesDrarry



Series: Tumblr Collection [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriWritesDrarry/pseuds/EriWritesDrarry
Summary: Ask Prompt: "Please talk to me"





	Something with You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AUGUST 8, 2016

“Malfoy!”

_Bang, bang._

“Come on, open up!”

A loud clatter and clinking came from outside of Draco’s dorm room. He sighed and rolled over from his bed, rubbing at his neck as he opened the door just a crack.

“What do you want?” He grumbled, half asleep and still a bit tipsy from the eighth year party. All the students who decided to stay for the holidays had a small rager in the common room. After awhile, though, Draco decided to head back to his room. He got a bit tired of watching Potter spill his drinks over every person he could get his hands on. The Boy Who Lived (Twice) also happened to be The Boy Who Flirts When Drunk.

“Why did you leave?” Harry whined, trying to force his way past Draco.

“Because I was tired, Potter,” Draco stood his ground and used the door as a barricade. “Any more questions?”

Harry continued to push, his feet sliding out behind him and knocking into empty bottles strewn around by other drunk students. He quickly regained his footing and tried to push at the door again.

“Merlin, Potter, you’re a mess when you’re drunk.” Draco raised an eyebrow, trying to hold back a snort.

“Well, if you would just let me in- Oof!” Draco let go of the door, making Harry tumble out onto his floor.

“You were saying?” Draco smirked and closed the door behind him.

Harry grunted as he picked himself up. “Ha! Jokes on you. Now I’m in the room.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Whatever, Potter. What do you need.”

“I thought we could bring the party in here! I brought-” Harry gestured to his empty hand, “Oh, bugger. Where’d the firewhiskey go?”

Draco bit his lip to keep from laughing. “You’re an interesting one, Potter. Come on, time to go.”

“But-!”

“Please. I’m tired. The party’s over, Potter.”

“Well, we could just hang out. That’s okay, right?”

Draco shook his head, “Just because we study together in the library once in awhile-”

“And practice quidditch! And sometimes eat together and-” Harry started to count on his fingers.

“Okay, okay.” Draco waved his hands around, motioning him to shut up. “Okay! Potter, again, I’m tired. We can ‘hang out’ tomorrow.”

Draco turned around for the door.

“Wait.” Harry grabbed Draco by the arm. He looked at him pleadingly before hanging his head.

“Please talk to me.” He whispered. His voice was strained.

“… Potter?” Draco turned back to him, using the moment to be slightly closer than usual.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… I didn’t want to go to the Weasley’s just ‘cause I figured I’d give Hermione and Ron some space. And the whole break-up with Ginny plus they’re still mourning and I just… I didn’t want to be in their way, but… Merlin, I’m so fucking alone and I feel like something bad is going to happen.” Harry tightened his grip on Draco’s arm, looking at the ground.

“You… You think you-know-wh-?” Draco said slowly.

“No! I just-” Harry took back his hand and rubbed his eyes, pushing his glasses to his forehead. “Nevermind. I’ll go. Sorry. I’ll go.”

He brushed past Draco, reaching for the door.

“You feel like it’ll never stay okay anymore.”

Harry stopped, turning to look at Draco’s back.

“That all the bad will come and ruin it all again… Before we’ve even had a chance to recover.”

Draco turned around. They stared for a moment, fully understanding each other for the first time.

“Do…” Draco broke the silence, “Do you ever wish we could go back? Be friends instead of enemies.”

Harry gulped. He nodded, “Do you?”

Draco nodded as well.

“Every day.” He breathed.

Harry walked towards him, “But we’re friends now.”

Draco raised an eyebrow, “Are we?”

He shrugged, “We’re something.”

Draco chuckled softly.

“Something.”

Harry grabbed Draco’s arm again as they looked at each other. His lips curved up as he stretched and planted them onto Draco’s. Arms slowly wrapped around his waist. Their mouths opened for the other, tenderly kissing as if this moment would be the only one they could have. Like all the bad would come bursting through the door and pull them apart.

“Harry,” Draco whispered against his lips, “You taste like firewhiskey.”

He smiled and slid his arms around the slytherins neck, “Is that a good or bad thing?”

Draco laughed gently, “Good.”

They stayed there, wrapped around each other. Harry’s head rested on Draco’s chest.

“Draco.”

“Hmm?”

“I want to be something with you.”

“You sure you’re not too drunk, Potter?”

“Drunk and lonely are dangerous, Malfoy. Drunk and something are completely different.”Harry huffed.

“I hope you realize how you sound right now.”

“I hope _you_ realize you understand what I mean.”

Draco grinned into Harry’s nest of hair. He did understand. He always felt he did, even when they hated each other.

Draco reached up to grab Harry’s hand.

“Fine. Let’s be something.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Link: http://i-see-my-otps-in-erised.tumblr.com/post/148669405341/please-talk-to-me


End file.
